


Daring

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: In a game of truth or dare, you always take a dare.





	Daring

“I’m not playing this damn game, I’m not 12,” Braun grumbled next to me, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yes you are,” I said, turning to the rest of the roster. “Yes he is.”

“No, I’m not,” Braun argued, turning to stomp away.

My hand reached out to grab the sleeve of his t-shirt, yanking it back towards me. I knew he could pull away, fairly easily, if he wanted to. But he didn’t, so I knew he wasn’t completely against this. “Braun, please,” I begged, tugging again to make him face me. “Just a couple of rounds, okay? And then you can go off and do whatever you want and pretend we don’t exist for the rest of the night. Please?”

His eyes scanned my face as I pouted up at him, making my eyes as big as I possibly could. He sighed, completely turning back to face the table. “Fine.”

I leaned into his arm with a smile, turning back to our friends. “See? He’s in. Let’s play.”

“Alright, Truth or Dare here we come,” Bayley yelled, taking a sip of her drink and clapping her hands together. “Now who’s first?”

Listen, I know we’re all adults. I get that. We’re all professional wrestlers. But sometimes, you have to cut loose, have some fun. Traveling across the country, the world, every week gets tiring and rough fast. And what better way to relax than to go to a bar and have a few drinks with your friends? I wasn’t too sure there was one, to be honest. And if we all got drunk enough to warrant playing a game of Truth or Dare? Well I wasn’t gonna back down. Especially with this crowd.

“I’ll go first,” Sasha said, sly smile on her face as she peeked her head around Seth. Her eyes connected with mine as she said, “Truth or Dare?”

“Obviously dare,” I replied, finishing off my drink in front of me. I quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to give me my dare.

“I dare you to give Braun a lap dance,” she said simply, sly smile still on her face.

“What?” Braun and I asked at the same time, glaring at Sasha.

“You’re the one who asked for a dare,” Sasha shrugged, shooting a knowing glance at Sami who was snickering next to Bayley.

It was silent for a moment as everyone watched me. I could feel Braun tense up next to me the longer the silence stretched on. Finally, I sighed. “Fine.”

Everyone at the table looked at each other, surprise written all over their faces. They didn’t think I would do it. Of course, I blame all of this on the fact that I may have let it slip to Sasha that I have feelings for Braun, who let it slip to everyone else except for Braun himself. Or so it seemed. Our friendship had remained unaffected by the news, while everyone else teased me mercilessly about it.

I knew this dare was a direct result of the knowledge of my feelings for him. And everyone else knew it, too. They looked as though they were waiting for me to back out of my commitment, but I refused to. I chose dare, they’d see me do the dare.

I reached over to Bayley, taking her drink from her hands and slamming it back in one gulp. “Alright, big guy,” I said, tugging on Braun’s shirt (again). “We’ve got a dare to do.”

“You’ve got a dare to do,” he argued, tugging his arm out of my way.

“No, you two have a dare to do. Together,” Seth cut in, breaking the silence at the table. At the glare he received from Braun, Seth just shrugged. “I don’t make the rules, man.”

Braun huffed, finishing his beer quickly before following me a little away from the table, plopping unceremoniously into a chair. His back was ramrod straight, tension etched into every feature. When my hand touched his shoulder, he jumped, alarmed.

“You have to relax or it’ll be even worse,” I muttered, standing in front of him. “If you just relax, it’ll be over quicker and then they’ll drop it. Just relax.”

Braun let out a shaky breath before nodding, relaxing slightly. I smiled down at him, coaxing a smile from him in response before I finally straddled him, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

You know in the movies, you see a group of friends all go out to some bar and then, there’s this one super drunk person that gives your friend a lap dance? They’re a stranger, but they’re just really feeling the atmosphere and it’s all fun and laughs for you and your friends? This was not like that.

Braun refused to relax anymore, his shoulders tense as his hands awkwardly fell to my waist. His face was red, eyes screwed up in concentration. No matter how much I tried to get him to relax, he wouldn’t. That’s not to say it wasn’t awkward for me, as well. Especially given the fact that I actually do have feelings for him. But I was at least trying to make the most of this dare. I could feel everyone’s eyes on us from the table and I knew I had to do something to get them to stop being so weird about it.

So I dipped my hips even lower, dress riding further up my thighs as I ground down against Braun. And that’s when it happened. My thigh brushed against the bulge poorly concealed by his pants and he tensed up even further, his hands tightening their grip on my hips.

I heard a couple of wolf whistles from the table, loud laughter as I finally got into the groove of things. I was putting on a show, finally feeling much less awkward than before. Braun, on the other hand, was still struggling. His face getting more and more red, tension still in his body. I doubled my efforts, swinging my hips even more provocatively against him.

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” Sami started chanting from the table, a few of the others joining in. I chanced a glance over my shoulder, the entire group at the table had their eyes on us in surprise. Apparently, they didn’t expect for me to take this so seriously.

When I ground my hips down against Braun’s again, he growled into my ear before picking me up and moving me off his lap.

“Braun,” I whined, standing in front of him with my hands on my hips.

“We have to go,” he said, voice low as he stood, grabbing my arm.

“What?” I asked, stumbling along behind him. I looked over my shoulder again at our friends, still standing around the table. Their eyes were wide with shock, mouths hanging open as they watched me struggle to keep up with Braun. I understood where they were coming from. I was just as confused as they were.

Braun slowed down as we hit the sidewalk outside the bar, looking down in the direction our hotel was. He let go of my arm, watching as it fell to my side. “What was that?”

“What was what?” I asked, taking a step back as his eyes fell on me.

“In there.” He gestured awkwardly to the door of the bar, large hand flailing about.

“Oh my god, Braun, it was a dare. I’m sorry if I crossed a line or made you uncomfortable but-” I began, cut off by him laughing.

“You don’t get it, do you?” he asked me, voice incredulous.

“Obviously not,” I spat, conscious of the strangers filing past us on the sidewalk. “And if you want to explain it, I suggest we don’t stand in the middle of the sidewalk yelling at each other.”

Braun sighed, marching down the sidewalk. I followed him with a huff, noticing how he slowed his steps down to make it easier for me to keep up with him. We walked in silence together for the entire trip to the hotel, weaving through the other foot traffic.

When we finally reached the hotel, Braun broke the silence that had followed us for so long. “Lead the way.”

“Oh, so we’re using my room for this conversation?” I asked, glaring up at him.

“Yep,” he replied easily. I sighed, leading him down the hallway. “That way when this goes horribly I can leave,” he muttered under his breath but not low enough.

I stopped outside my room door, turning on my heel. “What is your damage?!” I shrieked, throwing my arms in the air. “Why do you think this will go so terribly? I don’t understand!”

“It was more than just a stupid lap dance you did on a dare,” Braun explained.

“No-” I began, stopping as he held up his hand.

“It was. At least for me, it was. And that’s why I wanted to be able to get away quickly, so when I told you and you freaked out, I could leave.” Braun’s voice was gentle, face soft as he looked down at me. I’m pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open, eyes wide.

“I don’t plan on freaking out. And I don’t want you to leave,” I said slowly.

The silence was deafening, neither of us moving as our eyes locked. Tension filled the space between us, the entire hallway. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, waiting for Braun to say something, anything.

“Are you gonna open the door?” he asked finally, pointing over my shoulder at the door. Not exactly what I was hoping to hear from him, but at least the silence was finally broken.

I turned to the door, sliding my keycard into the reader and pushing the door open. When I heard the door close behind him, I opened my mouth to say something, turning back to face him. I couldn’t get a word out, however, his hands falling to my waist, crushing me against him. A gasp escaped my mouth right before his lips were on mine.

It’s so cliche to say that time stopped when the person you have feelings for finally kisses you for the first time. But I was living that very cliche. Time stopped, the only thing that mattered to me was Braun pressed right up against me, lips moving against mine. I fisted my hands into the material of his t-shirt, trying to press myself harder against him, arching my hips against his. He let out a growl, nipping at my bottom lip.

I couldn’t stop the whine that left me when he broke the kiss, his mouth falling to my jawline. He nipped and sucked along my jaw, his hands moving around to my ass, traveling under the hem of my dress.

“Braun please,” I moaned, pushing my ass back against his hands. His lips curled up into a smile against my skin before he pulled back, looking down at me. “Please,” I repeated, arching desperately into him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling back from me completely to tug my dress over my head. I yanked at his shirt, prompting him to pull it off, as well. It was silent for another moment before Braun scooped me into his arms, moving us to the bed in the center of the room.

He sat down on the foot of the bed, me straddling his lap once again. My hands fell to the button and zipper on his pants, unfastening them quickly while Braun trailed kisses across my collarbone. The moment his pants were unfastened, my hand snaking past the fabric and into his underwear to stroke his hard length, Braun let out a shaky breath against my skin. I stroked him slowly, pressing our lips together again in a desperate kiss. And then I was gone, sliding off his lap to settle myself on my knees in front of him, urging his hips up to pull his pants and underwear down around his thighs.

I shot Braun a wink from my place on my knees in front of him before I reached for the base of his cock, licking a stripe from the base to the tip. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, one of his hands coming up to rest on the back of my head. I placed kitten licks around the head before finally listening to the impatient groan Braun let out, increasing the pressure on the back of my head. Without warning, I took his entire length into my mouth, not stopping until I felt him in the back of my throat.

“Oh shit,” Braun moaned, finally tangling his hand in my hair. I hummed around his length, looking up at him through my lashes. His head was thrown back, face flushed. And then I was moving, bobbing my head relentlessly against him. Right when I hollowed my cheeks, increasing both the pace and suction, Braun’s hands urged my mouth off of his cock, bringing me back up to him.

“I wasn’t done,” I pouted at him, loving the way his eyes narrowed at me.

In the next second, I was on my back on the bed, Braun standing over me. He removed his pants completely, leaving them in a pile on the ground, before hovering over me on the bed itself. He moved to kiss me, nipping at my bottom lip as he did so. I moaned into the kiss, moving a hand to the back of his neck to pull him even closer to me. His hands slid under my back, unclasping my bra before tearing it off my shoulders, throwing it behind him. The kiss was broken quickly, Braun averting his attention to my breasts. His mouth fell to my nipple, tongue flicking out against it quickly, his fingers brushing against the other.

“Braun, please,” I gasped, rolling my hips.

In the next moment, his hands were against my hips, holding me still while his tongue continued its assault on my nipple. I cried out, arching further into his touch, fingers tangled in his hair. My underwear were ripped from my legs, Braun trailing kisses from my breast down my torso. Finally, Braun pulled away completely, eyes scanning my body as I lay underneath him. My breathing was harsh as he looked down at me, eyes darker than I had ever seen them before. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked, studying my face.

I groaned, pulling his face back to mine to kiss him, lips desperate against his. “Braun,” I breathed into the kiss, eyes focused on his. “Fuck me.”

I barely finished the statement before his lips were crushed against mine again, tongue tangling with my own when the head of his cock brushed against my entrance twice before he finally pushed into me in one fluid movement.

“Fuck,” he panted, forehead pressed against mine when he was fully sheathed inside of me. I felt the same way, just found myself unable to form words as I adjusted to his length filling me perfectly. When my hips rolled against his, urging him to move, he acquiesced, hips pounding into mine.

“Oh god,” I cried, meeting every movement of his with my own. Braun paused for a moment, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder before restarting his quickened pace. The new angle drove him even deeper into me, hips never once slowing.

When I slid a hand between us, my fingers rubbing circles against my clit, Braun groaned, eyes following my every movement. His hips started moving even faster against mine, eyes focused on the movement of my hand against my clit.

“Come on, baby,” he groaned, hand tightening its grip on my hip. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought about the marks that would surely be left behind, fleetingly, before my focus was back on his gravelly voice in my ear. “Come for me.”

One particularly hard thrust followed, and I was coming around him, crying out desperately. My head was thrown back against the pillows, legs quaking as I rode out my orgasm. Braun’s hips kept moving, thrusting three more times before he was coming as well, my name falling from his lips.

He pulled me to his side as he fell into bed next to me, my hand resting on his chest over his heart as we caught our breath. “I think we should’ve played truth or dare a long time ago,” I laughed, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“If it could have gotten us here, I would’ve played it the first day I met you,” Braun said, tucking me further into his side. And then it was quiet, comfortable. The way our relationship so often was.


End file.
